Love Time
by konekogal
Summary: The GazettE Fin de soirée chez les différents membres du groupe
1. Chapter 1

**Love Time**

**Chez Aoi et Reita**

**Enlacés étroitement sous les draps, reprenant lentement leur souffle, les deux amants sombraient peu à peu dans un sommeil bien mérité après la nuit mouvementée qu'ils venaient de passer.**

**Flash Back**

**Main dans la main, Reita et Aoi rentraient à leur appartement après leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire à leur café habituel avec les autres membres du groupe. Kai avait comme toujours carburé au jus de pomme et s'occupait donc de ramener chez eux Uruha et Ruki qui eux avaient été beaucoup raisonnables. Aoi rentra dans leur chambre et s'étira en soupirant. Il sentit son amant se coller contre son dos. Ses mains fraîches se baladaient sur son torse arrachant des soupirs d'aise au brun. Reita retourna son amour pour l'avoir face à lui et prit ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Le guitariste caressa les lèvres du bassiste de sa langue pour l'inviter à approfondir leur échange. Une danse sensuelle s'engagea entre leurs langues qui se fuyaient, se cherchaient puis se retrouvaient pour se caresser tendrement, et se séparaient encore pour explorer la bouche de l'autre. Cette bouche tant aimée, tant de fois déjà visitée. Continuant d'explorer la bouche du blond, Aoi commença à se mouvoir sensuellement contre lui. Ses mains s'égarèrent sur son corps. L'une caressant langoureusement son dos, l'autre s'affairant à retirer l'encombrante chemise du bassiste. Pendant ce temps, Reita s'occupa à dénuder son amant pour découvrir une fois de plus ce corps qu'il aimait et désirait tant. Il se sépara des lèvres du brun pour respirer. Il laissa échapper les gémissements qu'il retenait depuis qu'Aoi avait commencé à bouger contre lui, les faisant durcir tous les deux. Il allongea son guitariste sur le lit, qui avait déjà vu tant de fois ces gestes exécutés, colla leurs corps maintenant nus, le serrant doucement dans ses bras, pour capturer ses lèvres dans un long baiser. Il relâcha son étreinte pour caresser son torse du bout des doigts. Il se détacha un instant de son amant pour regarder son corps, si beau, si désirable.**

**"Aishiteru watashi no Aoi…**

**- Watashi mo aishiteru Rei…"**

**Leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un nouveau baiser plein de tendresse. Aoi glissa ses mains dans le dos de Reita pour l'enlacer, le caressant avec amour. Ses mains continuèrent leur chemin vers ses fesses tandis que celles de son cadet s'aventuraient vers son érection qu'elles commencèrent à caresser tendrement, entamant un lent va-et-vient, faisant gémir plus fort son aîné.**

**"Hmmm… Re…i…taaaa…"**

**Le bassiste dirigea l'une de ses mains vers l'intimité du brun qu'il pénétra d'un premier doigt, puis d'un deuxième. Il commença à remuer ses doigts, provoquant de nouveaux gémissements de plaisir chez son amant, et au bout de quelques, jugeant son amant assez préparé, il retira ses doigts et le pénétra. Le guitariste lâcha un petit cri de douleur en sentant l'intrusion de son amant en lui. Pour le détendre, Le blond lui vola un rapide baiser et prit son érection en main, entamant un va-et-vient. Quand la douleur commença à disparaître, Aoi donna un coup de bassin pour faire comprendre à son cadet qu'il pouvait continuer. Obéissant avec joie, le bassiste commença doucement à bouger en gémissant. Il se pencha pour embrasser son homme qui le prit dans ses bras, accompagnant ses va-et-vient par des ondulations des hanches et gémissant en cœur. Leurs mouvements se firent plus saccadés, leurs souffles plus courts, leurs cris plus intenses et enfin ils se vidèrent en même temps dans un gémissement plus fort que les autres, murmurant le nom de l'autre. Reita se retira de son amant et s'étendit à côté de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.**

**Fin du Flash Back**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chez Uruha**

**Ruki embrassa une dernière fois son amant et se blottit dans ses bras, heureux d'être enfin près de lui après tout ce temps passé à croire que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Il sombra doucement dans le sommeil, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.**

**Flash Back **

**Kai soupira et appela un taxi pour ramener le guitariste blond et le petit chanteur chez eux puisqu'ils n'étaient pas en état de rentrer chez eux tous seuls. Arrivés chez le guitariste il le prit par la taille et aidé de Ruki, il le monta chez lui et l'allongea sur son canapé.**

**" Je vais rester ici avec lui, proposa Ruki qui avait un peu dessaoulé pendant le trajet, comme ça tu peux rentrer directement chez toi. Je pense que Miyavi t'attends, ajouta-t-il en souriant.**

**- Hai, répondit le batteur, Arigato, ajouta-t-il en souriant"**

**Le chanteur attendit que Kai referme la porte et reporta son attention sur le guitariste. Il était si beau… Il approcha sa main du visage d'Uruha et promena ses doigts sur son visage, caressant ses paupières fermées, effleurant ses joues, s'attardant sur ses lèvres charnues.**

**"Ses lèvres sont si douces, pensa-t-il continuant de les caresser, J'ai tellement envie de les embrasser"**

**Le petit blond se mordilla la lèvre en rougissant de qu'il s'apprêtait à faire au bel endormi. Il se pencha sur lui et frôla ses lèvres en un chaste baiser. Il se releva lentement pour se rendre compte que son aîné n'était pas endormi comme il le pensait mais avait bel et bien les yeux grands ouverts et le regardait fixement. Ruki se releva brusquement et fixa l'autre blond d'un air effaré.**

**" Ru-Ruwa… Je savais pas qu-que t'étais ré-réveillé!**

**- Ruki, souffla le guitariste"**

**Uruha se leva pour se rapprocher du plus jeune.**

**" J'ai attendu ça tellement longtemps, murmura-t-il avant de prendre ses lèvres tendrement"**

**Surpris, le blondinet ne répondit pas tout de suite aux avances de l'autre. Puis il l'enlaça et s'allongea sur le canapé, le guitariste au dessus de lui. Il se sépara des lèvres si douces de son amant pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Uruha lui sourit gentiment avant de reprendre pour un baiser plus profond que le précédent qui fit gémir le petit chanteur. Enhardi par les gémissements de son vis à vis, le guitariste glissa ses main sous son tee-shirt, caressant doucement ses abdos d'une tandis que l'autre s'affairait à dénuder le corps si désirable du chanteur. Se sentant trop inactif, Ruki activa ses lentement mais sûrement. Il dénuda à son tour son amant pour pouvoir lui rendre plus aisément ses caresses enflammées. Le plus vieux gémit de satisfaction quand le plus jeune commença à se frotter sensuellement contre lui pour lui faire comprendre combien il était impatient de passer à la suite. Ne s'attardant donc pas sur les préliminaires, il prépara amoureusement son amour, enfonçant un premier doigt puis un second en lui, le faisant gémir sous la douce intrusion. Il commença à bouger ses doigts, arrachant de doux gémissement d'encouragement à son cadet. Uruha durcissait de plus en plus contre Ruki.**

**"Mmmh… Ru… wa prends- moi… Maintenant…"**

**Le guitariste ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et pénétra le jeune homme, le plus doucement possible, le sentant se crisper, il prit son érection dans sa main fraîche et commença à le masturber. Le blondinets se détendit rapidement, permettant ainsi à son aîné de passer à l'étape suivante. Uruha entama de lents mouvements en son amour, gémissant doucement. Le plaisir les envahit, intensifiant leurs cris, rendant leurs souffles plus saccadés, leurs gestes plus rapides, plus brutaux.**

**"Ai-aishiteru…. Ruwaaa…. gémit le plus jeune en se vidant sur son ventre tandis que son amant jouissait en lui.**

**- Aishiteru mo takara no, souffla-t-il en s'allongeant à ses côtés"**

**Fin du Flash Back**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chez Kai et Miyavi**

**"Oyasumi tenshi no, souffla le chanteur avant de voler un dernier baiser au batteur.**

**- Oyasumi watashi no ai, lui répondit tendrement le brun."**

**Ils s'enlacèrent et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.**

**Flash Back**

**Kai referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança dans l'appartement silencieux.**

**"Miyavi? appela-t-il au hasard.**

**- Je suis en train de prendre un bain, lui répondit la voix de son amant depuis la salle de bain, Tu viens me rejoindre?"**

**Kai se déshabilla rapidement pour rejoindre son cher et tendre. Il se glissa dans l'eau chaude pleine de mousse, embrassa le chanteur et se cala entre ses jambes.**

**"Ohayo kokoro no! Daijobu?**

**- Ohayo koneko! lui répondit-il en souriant, hai eto anata?**

**- Hai demo je suis vraiment trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit donc ce soir on mange pas, soupira-t-il en calant sa tête au creux du cou de son homme.**

**- Nani? Mais j'ai faim moi!"**

**Le chanteur enlaça son compagnon.**

**" T'es sûr que tu peux rien faire, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille malicieusement, commençant à laisser ses mains vagabonder sur son torse plus qu'explicitement.**

**- Certain, fit le batteur, faisant mine de n'avoir pas compris les intentions du jeune homme."**

**Miyavi tourna la tête de Kai d'une main pour l'embrasser langoureusement tandis que l'autre continuait de descendre sur son érection naissante qu'elle empoigna pour la masser sensuellement. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou mordillant, suçotant, léchant la peau qu'il savait très sensible à cet endroit, sa deuxième mai quitta la joue du brun pour se balader sur son torse. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce régime, le brun se relâcha dans l'eau du bain, en gémissant le nom du plus grand.**

**"Hmmm…. Miyaaa…**

**- C'est bête, va falloir sortir de l'eau maintenant elle est toute sale."**

**Le chanteur retira le bouchon de la baignoire avant de prendre son amour dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à leur chambre et l'allonger doucement sur le lit. Là, il embrassa tendrement le batteur, qui, lassé d'être inactif, inversa leurs positions (est-ce qu'il est nécessaire de préciser qu'il est plus du tout fatigué? X"D). Prolongeant leur baiser il commença à caresser le torse tatoué de son compagnon, s'attardant sur ses boutons de chair pour les pincer doucement. Il interrompit leur baiser, permettant à Miyavi de laisser échapper des gémissements rauques qui eurent pour effet d'exciter encore plus le batteur qui recommença à durcir, pour joindre ses lèvres et sa langue à ses mains, suçotant ses tétons comme si c'était la meilleure friandise qu'il eut jamais goûtée, amplifiant les gémissements de son partenaire. Il descendit le long de son torse, embrassant sa peau qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Il remonta à son oreille pour lui mordiller tendrement le lobe.**

**"Aishiteru…**

**- Watashi mo…. Onegai…. t'ar-rêtes paaaas…"**

**Il descendit sur sa clavicule qu'il mordilla aussi pour ensuite y laisser un suçon. Il continua ensuite sa descente vers sa virilité maintenant plus que durcie. Il s'occupa donc de cette zone qui attendait impatiemment sa venue, y laissant de rapides et chastes (est-ce qu'on peut vraiment dire chaste à ce niveau? u_u") baisers. Au bout de quelques instants de ce doux traitement, malgré les supplications du chanteur, le batteur ne passa toujours pas aux choses sérieuses préférant le faire languir. Il ajouta cependant sa langue à ses lèvres et commença à lécher sa friandise, sentant le membre palpiter sous ses caresses. Tout aussi impatient que son amant, il décida d'arrêter là pour passer aux choses sérieuses et s'empala de lui même sur l'érection de son amant en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Soudant son regard à celui de son amant il se pencha vers es lèvres qu'il prit dans un fougueux baiser. Pour l'aider à se détendre, Miyavi prit son érection en main et commença de lents va-et-vient, puis les accéléra petit à petit en entendant son compagnon gémir. Une fois détendu, le batteur commença à bouger, tout d'abord lentement, puis calqua sa cadence sur celle des va-et-vient de la main de son aimé sur son désir. Dans les brumes du plaisir, Miyavi sentit son amant faiblir, il s'assit et enlaça son amant gémissant de son bras libre, lui bâillonnant sa bouche désirable de la sienne. Et puis ils se relâchèrent tous deux pour s'écrouler en sueur, épuisés, sur le lit. Kai embrassa son beau chanteur, lui mordillant la lèvre et son piercing au passage.**

**Fin du Flash Back**


End file.
